GALS! The truth from within!
by Kos-mosMomo
Summary: UPDATEDNEW CHAPTER! Aya gets close with a new guy Eric, but how will Rei react to this? Yamato and Miyu have wedding troubles and will Yuuya ever get Ran's attention?
1. Default Chapter

Gals!

The truth from within!

Miyu, Ran and Aya walk gracefully down Shibuya's streets. Making Oh so many guys stare. Miyu was thinking about Yamato, Ran was thinking about Food and Silver Accessories and Aya was thinking about her upcoming Final Exams. "Miyu and Yamato are going on a super cool date!" Miyu squealed. "Im going shopping," Ran winked. "What are you doing Aya?" Ran asked. "Studying," She said shyly. "Yeah right, your going to a Kara-Mara with us instead!" Ran said matter of factly. Everyone including Ran knew if they didn't pass their Final Exams they wouldn't get out of High School. Just then Yuuya and Rei crossed their passes. Ran noticed that they were carrying and Uber cool new bag. Instantly she ran after them screaming, "I want I want!" making oh so many guys laugh. Luckily Yuuya coaxed Ran out of her 'I want' stage long enough to ask her out for once. "Your all invited, its right after School gets out for summer," Yuuya announced at their favorite café. Aya was thinking hard about it, of course she wanted to go it's just that He would be there. "Yo Aya," Ran shouted. "Second Place just asked you something," Ran laughed. Yuuya frowned. "Oh, im sorry," She apologized. "I was asking if you wanted to go or not," He said. "Absolutely," She replied, even though she had no idea what they were doing. Later in the after noon Aya called Ran and asked her what they were doing that summer. "Silly, were going to Yuuya's extremely private Cabin and Beach!" Ran sung in the phone. How could Aya dismiss something so amusing? "Plus were going shopping, then to a water park! At least I think so," Ran babbled on. Aya was already contemplating on what to wear when Ran said something about Valedictorian. "Huh?' She asked. "You know I heard this great gossip rumor about who's gonna be valedictorian!" Ran said enthusiastically. Aya already knew they would pick her but she was to shy to go on stage and read of her Valedictorian paper she wrote years ago. "You!" Ran screamed. "Its still hard to believe graduation is just 3 weeks away, exams start next week also. That's a bummer." Ran sighed. Aya laughed a little. "Well I better let ya get to your studyin," Ran laughed and hung up. Ay picked up her Math book and began studying. Miyu on the other hand was sitting at a restaurant with Yamato. She was fully aware that he wasn't telling her something, but she didn't bug him about it. "Well Miyu I wanted to ask you something," He said while his face was staring at the table. "Miyu wants to know!" Miyu said loudly. "After School, would you marry me?" He asked pulling a large diamond ring out.

Miyu was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Of course she loved Yamato with all of her heart, she didn't know if she was ready for a commitment yet. "Can I think for a while?" She asked. "Oh absolutely! Just don't tell anyone, especially Ran okay?" He asked. "Miyu promises," Miyu grinned. Ran sat in her room throwing clothes this way and that trying to find something for graduation. "To weird," She said to a black turtleneck and navy blue skirt. "To slinky," She said to a pink glittery dress. "To, PERFECT!" She yelled holding a pink half-mini skirt with a green and pink shirt. It was sleeveless. She also had matching shoes, scarf and hair accessories. Then she picked out a bikini with yellow sunflowers with a pink background. Next she picked out more stuff for their wonderful trip. "Going there will be half the fun!" Ran sung. They were riding in an airplane, considering the lake was very far away! Ran then picked out a load of accessories and shoes. Then the makeup. Cant go anywhere without makeup! She grabbed at least over 60 things and stuffed it in her suitcase. Then she realized that the trip wasn't until 2 weeks. "Oh well," She said. Aya had been studying for at least 3 hours. She really needed to plan on what she was going to wear at the graduation, and the trip. So she grabbed her newest bikini that was pink with flowers (like Ran's sorta) and grabbed a brown skirt with a huge round circle in the middle of the belt and the matching top. And some ironic tees which consisted of 'Kawaii Beach', "Kiroku's Burger Hut' and some more. She also put in some of her books just in case she got board. She also packed a little makeup and a small amount of accessories. She knew if she needed any she could get some from Ran. Aya decided to head outside and walk around Shibuya. She grabbed a Nutritious Bagel and her Study book and started walking and eating. What she didn't know was that she was about it a guy head on. "Oh!" She said rushing over to him. He was eating a nutritious doughnut and also carrying a Study Book.

A song popped up in Aya's head,

_It was love it was love at first sight!_

_We were meant to be as oneeeeeeeeee!_

Ironically. "Oh sorry I wasn't looking, I was reading my Study book for Final exams," Aya apologized. "Its not your fault, I was to," He grinned. "My name is Takahasi Eric," He said polity. "Oh and my name is Hoshino Aya," She smiled. "Its American, Eric," He said scratching the back of his head. They instantly hit it off. Later she showed Eric to Ran and she quickly approved. But they hadn't seen Miyu for ages! "Oh my brother better not of dumped her!" Ran growled. Yuuya and Rei drove up beside them. Yuuya honked and Rei looked mortified with out changing his face. Rei looked at Eric. He quickly averted his eyes to something else. "So Ran you still coming?" Yuuya asked. "Certainly, and so is Aya right?' Ran asked. "Totally," Aya replied. Aya really wanted Eric to come so she asked Yuuya if he could also. "Well I supposed so," Yuuya replied. "Thanks!" Aya bowed. She never even once looked at Rei direction. But she was certain that he was defiantly looking at her and Eric.

First Gals stroy Ive ever done! Dont forget to review!


	2. Tests and Graduation

Chapter 2 

High School Exams

The week before the exams flew by so fast, everyone could practically see it flying I front of their eyes. Of course Aya had been studying like mad. Miyu had been too happy to study. She was secretly looking in House Wares for appliances for when they got married. Ran was just too lazy to study. Thankfully for her Aya sat right next to her.

"Ill just copy some answers from my best friend Aya!" Ran told everyone. Finally on the day of the exams everyone was fidgeting and cramming more info into their heads so they would be more prepared. Aya leaned over to Ran.

"Don't forget, If your stuck use the process of elimination," Aya said reassuringly. Ran laughed and stuck out her thumb.

"All right everyone!" Naka-Teach yelled.

"Im now massing out the tests. I don't want any talking. Remember if you don't pass Miss Kotobuki than your staying here with me next year." Ran made a gagging noise. Naka-Teach handed out the papers and everyone started. It wasn't 5 minuets into the test before Ran slid her head slyly over to Aya's paper. Ran copied the answer. She wasn't stupid enough to copy it word for word. It felt like an eternity before Naka-Teach called out and everyone jumped.

"All right everyone! The test is now over!" He yelled happily. Everyone cheered. Ran jumped onto her desk and started singing and yelling. For once Naka-Teach didn't stop her but actually laughed. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"Umm. I just got married?" He asked cautiously. And again this brought out thousands of cheers and laughter. After school everyone rushed home to get ready for their graduation. It wasn't until 10:00 that night because it takes a while before they can get the test results finished. A team of juniors decorated because they weren't busy like the other students. That morning while Aya was at school the principal had delivered Aya's valedictorians sash. After 10:00 came around everyone pilled into the school and hugged their best friends and kissed their boyfriends good-bye. But fortunately for some people they would be living in an apartment with their friends. Aya, Miyu and Ran met up at the pole in the center of the cafeteria. Yuuya and Rei were there to. Yuuya wanted to see Ran graduate and Rei secretly wanted to see Aya. The three girls hugged.

"Omg Miyu! What's that on your finger?" Aya asked. Miyu grinned.

"Yamato and Miyu are getting married!" Ran looked raged.

"And my ONLY bro didn't tell me?" She asked furiously. Before Miyu could answer the Grand Prix Winners walked up them.

"Hey Ran!" Yuuya said giddily. Ran ignored him.

"I see your Valedictorian," Rei muttered to Aya. Aya blushed and nodded.

"You have your speech right?" Miyu asked. Aya's heart fell and she nearly fainted. Rei caught her.

"I forgot that I left it with Eric! He was reading it and I forgot to go back and get it from him!" Aya yelled. Just on cue Eric came running into the cafeteria with a pink paper in hand.

"Aya! You forgot this!" He panted as he handed it to her. Aya smiled and kissed him. Rei looked furious. Only Yuuya could tell. Suddenly a bunch of teachers came and organized the students in a line alphabetically. Aya was first spite her last name. Ran and Miyu were separated but quickly got together without the teachers noticing. The students stayed behind the door so the principal could call them out.

"Welcome to the Graduation of 2005!" The principal yelled. The teachers ushered the students one by one out the door to sit down. Aya stood up platform so she could speak once everyone one of her peers sat down. She could see Rei, Eric and Yuuya on the bleachers to her right. Her parents were in the back. Once the last student sat down she prepared herself. Yuuya was making funny faces until Rei slapped him. Thankfully Aya couldn't see them or she would of busted out in laughter.

"Welcome, I am Aya Hoshino class of 2005's Valedictorian. Please listen as I make a speech about our high school life," She said steadily. Everyone cheered. Aya said a fascinating and thrilling speech that made everyone laugh, cry and clap. After she finished she sat down in a chair that Ran had saved for her. The principal came up and started handing out awards to students.

"For academic excellence, Aya Hoshino!" The students applauded as she got her award.

"For outstanding P.E records Ran Kotobuki!" Ran laughed and ran up to the altar. He said many other awards. Ran and Miyu got three awards and Aya out numbered everyone with ten. After the graduation everyone partied. Everyone drank and bid farewell to all of their friends. Rei, Eric and Yuuya came bustling out.

"Ran im amazed!" Yuuya exclaimed. Eric kissed Aya. Rei mentally slapped himself for not doing that.

"You were amazing up there with your speech," Rei commented. Aya looked up and gave him a friendly hug.

"You're the greatest," She whispered. After the girls had finished partying them went back to Ran's house. But first Miyu and Aya had to get their luggage for the trip. Yuuya and Rei had met up with them at the airport. Aya was a little late because she had to go get Eric, but to her dismay his College had scheduled a must meet with him about something important and he couldn't go. Once Aya came back empty-handed Ran gasped.

"Did he dump you? Oh boy im gonna kill that son of a," Ran was stopped by Aya.

"He had to go to a college meet so he couldn't come," Aya muttered. A smile crept across Rei's face.

"I guess this won't be so bad after all," Rei thought.


	3. Flying

**GALS! The truth from Within**

_Disclaimer- Only Eric is mine. I think. I don't really remember if he was my character or not, whoopsie._

_Note- OH MY GOSH! Has it really been two years since ive updated this? Wow, im surprised. Well I want all of you GALS fans to enjoy this, since summer is really boring for me and I don't have anything else to do so enjoy!_

Aya sat nervously, playing with her thumbs, trying her hardest not to look out the window.

"What's the matter with you?" Rei asked casually. Beside Rei was a sleeping man who they had just met moments ago when the plane had taken off. Ran was behind them singing a lot to a song on her Ipod and Yuuya was just joining in. Yamato and Miyu were both asleep behind those two.

"Im scared of flying," Aya nervously laughed.

"Do you want to change seats?" he asked, placing the magazine back to the pocket on the back of the chair. Aya looked over at sleeping man and she shook her head. She was done with old men a long time ago. "Alright then," Rei said looking away, probably for the stewardess. A woman with a surprisingly short skirt and a low cut top walked by with a push cart full of drinks and foods.

"Hey, can I get something to drink?" Rei asked. The stewardess, who's name was Ayumi, winked and asked Rei what was his choice of poison. Aya glared back at the sleazy looking woman but she was too preoccupied in Rei's good looks. Finally after the woman had left Rei nodded and commented on how nice the service was.

"Your pretty clueless to women aren't you?" Aya asked, now noticing that the woman hadn't even asked her what she wanted.

"No, why do you say that?" Rei asked setting the tray down.

"What was the color of her eyes?" Aya asked knowing exactly what Rei would say.

"Brown," he replied sure of himself.

"Actually no, they were a fake green. That proves my point," Aya said looking away.

"And what's that? That im color blind?" Aya turned to him mad

"No that you were staying at her boobs!"  
Rei blushed madly and looked away from Aya.

"Why do you care? You've got Eric." Aya looked at him surprised. What did he mean by this? Suddenly someone kicked the back of Rei's chair making the drink that he had in his hand at the time fly forward.

"Whoops, sorry Otohata!" Ran laughed from behind them. Aya sent Ran a look and suddenly Ran froze up, rally unlikely of her.

"What the matter?" Yuuya whispered as he took the ear buds from his ears.

"Rei," Aya mouthed. She hurriedly turned back around before Rei could see that she was talking about him.

"Im sorry, here," Aya said taking some napkins and trying to wipe off the cold liquid as much as she could. Her hand brushed a very intimate part of Rei and he jerked backwards, making the seat fly backwards in Yuuya's face. Apparently Yuuya and Ran had changed seats.

"Ow Rei, what was that for?" Yuuya asked hurt. Rei looked around and blushed, picking the back of the seat up and sitting it correctly. Aya couldn't help but giggle a little at the previous stunt he had just pulled.

"Uber funny!" Ran snorted from behind them. Rei turned around and gave her a death glare and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Calamity."

A few hours had passed until the pilot announced that the island they were staying at was just a few miles away and they would be landing shortly.

"See, flying wasn't that bad," Rei said as he bucked his seat belt. Before Aya could answer they hit some turbulence and Aya grabbed Rei's hand suddenly. Even after it had stopped Aya didn't take her hand away until Rei made note of it.

"Aya, your hand," he said blushing. Aya looked at him, then her hand and she abruptly took it back to her lap.

"Im sorry," she said looking out the window for the first real time. Ocean was surrounding them and she felt a sudden pang in the bottom of her stomach. Ever since her grandfather and grandmother had died in a plane crash to come see her on her 10th birthday she had been afraid of flying since. The pilot announced that they were landing and to brace themselves. Aya grabbed the arm rests and Rei prepared himself for Aya to grab his hand again but this time he wasn't so lucky. They landed successfully and you better believe Ran was the first to jump out of her seat to get her things.

"I cant wait! This vacation is going to be uber rad," she exclaimed as she reached for her bags, but not even her platform sandals could help her on that one.

"Hold on Ran," Yuuya said happily as he got down her things, almost dropping them on his foot in the process.

"What do you have on here?" he asked. Previously Ran had asked someone else to put her things up there so Yuuya was completely clueless as to how heavy her bags were. Ran took them with ease and she carried it with one arm out of the plane, leaving Yuuya stunned. Behind them the newly engaged couple were helping each other out with their things.

"Miyu is so excited about our vacation," Miyu exclaimed winking to Yamato. No one else knew about this but Miyu had really planned to get married and have their honeymoon here with the friends she loved

"I am too Miyu," Yamato said dreamily, looking into Miyu's eyes. A woman from behind them bumped into him, breaking him out of his love struck look.

"Move it little boy, ive got to get some food!" she yelled as she forced her way through Yamato and right into Rei who yelled in response.

"What is your problem old woman?" Rei yelled turning around.

"I want food," she said as she glared back at him.

"You obviously look like you do," he said making note of her weight.

"Boy do you want me to hit you? Then you better move your sorry little ass over."

"Just move already! I want to see Ran!" Yuuya yelled desperately. Rei moved to the side, letting the older woman pass them.

"You didn't have to be so mean to her," Aya said. Rei only looked at her, not even bothering to reply.

Once they had gotten outside of the plane and into the airport they saw exactly where Ran was. In her hand was a frozen coffee and she had her face plastered on the large window, staring at the view from outside.

"Ran!" Yuuya yelled running to her desperately. Ran turned around at that exact moment and whacked Yuuya by accident with her purse.

"We need to get to baggage claim," Yamato said, looking at the gate signs to see where the baggage claim was.

"I think its over there by gate b82. We should hurry so no one picks up our luggage by accident," Aya announced to them. Her cell phone began to ring and she picked it up promptly.

"Hey Eric!" Aya giggled. Rei's face went dark and Yuuya elbowed him in the arm. Ran gave Rei a suspicious look but he fortunately wasn't looking her way.

"No, we just arrived here. What, are you serious? That's really great!" Aya hung up briskly, a huge smile on her face.

"What was that about?" Miyu asked.

"Eric said he's going to come down here and join us!" Blood rushed to Rei's face. Maybe this vacation wasn't going to be as great as he thought.


End file.
